HEARTACHE
by Vespy Fox
Summary: A heart is like a mirror. Once it has been broken - no matter if it has been put back together - you can still see the cracks. Love Triangle: Naruto x Sakura x Sasuke Current chapter: PROLOGUE


**HEARTACHE**

**A/N: I'm finally glad to put something up after months of being unable to update! Ah well, maybe this will earn me back a few readers, hehe. The last few weeks have been awfully terrible. I won't go into specifics since this isn't a blog, but let's just say…It's been rough. And yes, if anyone is curious, this story is actually inspired by many of the events that took place in early October. I figured it was high time I finally managed to get some of my bottled emotions out. I'm feeling a little bit rusty, but hopefully, it'll turn out decent. **

**A TRUE CHERRY BLOSSOM WARRIOR is thankfully being worked on this month. I'm feeling another update coming up by the end of November, if not a little sooner. Please be patient. Believe me, I know you have been. In the meantime, relax and dive into this one for the time being. I hope it's something that will keep a reader's attention. **

**Summary: **_**A heart is like a mirror. Once it has been broken - no matter if it has been put back together - you can still see the cracks. **_

**Major Details of the Story:**

**~ Sakura (age 21)**

**~ Sasuke (age 21)**

**~ Setting: Hidden Leaf Village; Sakura's apartment (prologue)**

**Please enjoy.

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE: HEARTACHE**

I never figured it would come to this.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" Rain pelted the nearby sliding glass doors as I leaned against them for support. The cool, smooth glass against my hand was the main reason why I was able to believe what I was seeing. It sent chills down my spine, but seemed to play another purpose.

I think it was keeping the anger inside of me from over spilling.

My eyes couldn't stop switching from the open suitcase on the queen-sized bed to the busy Uchiha man. As he went back and forth between the bed and a closet off to the far corner of the room, the suitcase filled quickly. Pants, shirts, socks, undergarments.

I refrained from drawing near to Sasuke. He didn't look at me once as he roamed around the bedroom for other items of clothing. On the other hand, I couldn't stop myself from staring at him. The man I thought I knew. The man I thought I loved.

A sudden clap of thunder made the house shudder. I felt it in my bones. Maybe my heart too. I believe it echoed the roaring in my ears.

"Sasuke...?" I whispered softly.

Uchiha Sasuke finally stopped his frantic packing. He glanced at me without turning around. His dark eyes had strange, undecipherable emotions showing. I wish I could have read his mind. Maybe it would have explained everything.

"Where are you going?" I felt a heavy lump form in my throat. It was hard to breathe, hard to swallow. My chest suddenly felt crushed by an invisible weight. Had I started crying?

"I'm afraid I have to leave." He answered. His voice sounded so far away, as if it came from another room of the small apartment. My mind was a mess of questions. Where would he go? Why was he leaving? Had I done something?

At that point in the conversation, I managed to step away from the comforting cold of the glass doors. My feet were moving on their own, taking me to Uchiha Sasuke. As I walked, lightning streaked across the dark, night sky, brightening the bedroom for a few short moments. In that small moment of decent light, I realized something.

I realized that Uchiha Sasuke, despite all of our months of serious courtship, did not love me.

At least, not anymore.

I unconsciously shivered, stopping in place before I could reach him. He blinked a few times, continuing to look at me before returning to his packing. If I had to describe what I was feeling, I don't think I would be able to precisely. My emotions were like choppy, violent waters barely contained by an ever weakening floodgate. Soon, I feared, the waters would break free.

"When?" I forced myself to ask. Moisture was forming at the creases of my eyes.

As the raven-haired man zipped up his suitcase, he just said, "A few weeks ago." Then he paused, seeming to hesitate about something. "I don't know how it happened. It just did."

It began with a small, quiet gasp. A few tears slid down my cheeks at first. Then, as if the imaginary floodgates to my tear ducts finally burst, tears started to flow freely down my face. My eyesight blurred as I tried to make out Sasuke lifting his luggage and start towards the bedroom door.

"What is this?" I began, trying to ignore the way my voice sounded. It was so strained and painful. "How can your love just switch off for someone? What did I do to you?" I ran after him once I heard his footsteps in the living room. I nearly rammed my shoulder into the doorframe as I dashed after him.

"Was it because I didn't sleep with you? Or give you enough space? Or-" I broke down into sobs, trying to push my messy hair out of my face. Sasuke was already opening the door to exit the apartment. He wasn't looking back as he stepped into the hallway.

"How do you treat someone like this?" I screamed at him. "If you loved someone, you would at least have the decency t-to give them an explanation!" After tripping over my cat and nearly crashing into the coffee table, I reached Sasuke and grabbed his arm. I barely was able to notice his bewildered expression.

"I've sacrificed so much for you, Uchiha Sasuke! I let you live in this house when you had no where else to go. I allowed you to selfishly keep me away from my friends so you could spend more time with me. Hell, I even sacrificed my relationship with Tsunade-sama for you!" I managed to shift my grip to his shirt collar. I might have shook him a few times, but I didn't care. He should have been in pain too.

Tears were streaming down my face as I yelled in his face. I felt my heart literally trying to pound right out of my chest. I wish Sasuke could have seen the severe amount of pain he caused me. The nausea that settled in my stomach, the violently throbbing headache I adorned, the numbness in my limbs. I wish he could have seen my heart literally shattering onto the floor as I screamed at him.

"I sacrificed my own damn happiness to make you happy. And this is what I get in return? Your supposed love just switching off as if we had had nothing but a fling?" I tightened my grip on him, ignoring the sudden intake of breath he took. I knew he wasn't scared. It took a lot to frighten Uchiha Sasuke. But even so, I wanted to make him believe his face was in danger of being smashed in.

"Sakura, I still care for you." He murmured quietly. "But I just can't-"

Smack!

I released him, stepping back to admire my work. Sasuke flinched back from the slap I bestowed on him. Sure enough, a beet red area was forming on his cheek. Hmm, maybe I had bruised him. That would be a nice going away gift for him.

I gasped again as I sobbed. I was trying to be strong, knowing that the end was coming. This was just the beginning of the end, but I had to do it. I had to say...

"Sasuke, you need to leave." I managed to whisper.

He looked up after rubbing his cheek briefly.

"That's what I had been trying to do this entire time."

And then, without another word, he did as he was told and left.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, I feel the depression setting in. Not pleasant. Oh well, it'll lighten eventually. :) I think I would follow Sakura's example and smack the SOB too. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it although it was quite sad. Please look forward to another update, although it may be towards the end of the month. To the readers of A TRUE CHERRY BLOSSOM WARRIOR, I have a great surprise in store for you. And to those who may take an interest in this story, there is more to come. **

**Until next update, **

**SharinganAnbuSakura**


End file.
